


Night Flight

by DaltonG



Series: Ficlet Imbroglio [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: MJN has a special charter holiday flight! How will the crew handle the festivities? And what will happen to the Captain's hat?





	

**Author's Note:**

> From Fandom Creativity Night, for prompt: “charm” or “Christmas lights” or “microphone”

“You want us to wear WHAT?”

Martin thought he’d never seen Douglas look so horrified.

“It’s just a couple of hats, you won’t even notice.”

“Oh yes I will!”

“Carolyn, absolutely not.”

“Don’t start, Martin.”

“My captain’s hat is a sign—“

“No one cares about your captain’s hat—“

“—that I am in CHARGE of this aircraft—“

“More like a sleigh, the way she’s got it decked out—“

“—and I MUST wear it at all times per CAA regulations.”

Douglas and Carolyn looked at Martin, sharply.

“Okay, maybe not a regulation. But it IS recommended.”

“You’ll wear these hats and you’ll be glad about it, or we most certainly will not have buns for Christmas tea. This flight is all that is between me and bankruptcy. So you will show these passengers some lovely CHRISTMAS CHEER if you want to keep flying in the New Year.”

“Lovely rhyme, Carolyn.”

“Put on the hats,” she said quietly but with such venom that both pilots donned the neon red Santa hats. With jingle bells at the tips.

“Charming! Now, go out and greet the passengers.”

Both men grumbled.

“WITH CHEER.”

Martin pushed through the door, wearing a grimace, and was caught up short by the sight of someone wearing a Santa suit about 3 sizes too big for them.

“Happy Christmas, chaps!” The bedraggled Santa turned and offered them a giant, holiday-sized Arthur smile.

“Oh no, not you too…”

“What not me too? Look, Mum got me a Santa suit! Always wanted to wear one!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of stuffing the tummy with pillows, Arthur?” Douglas asked, studying the sagging jacket. The black belt was almost dragging its buckle on the floor.

“I asked, but Mum said not to use any of the good pillows from the divan, and I tried my sleeping pillow but it just made me look all rectangular in front. Besides, maybe Santa doesn’t like wearing pillows all the time!”

Martin turned his head to look at Douglas and roll his eyes, but unfortunately, turning his head activated his new hat.

It jingled.

“Oh, brilliant! Listen to your fantastic Santa hat! This is really going to be a great trip!”

“I don’t think—“

Just then, Arthur flipped a switch. The cabin was decked with fairy lights. Rather a lot of fairy lights…it felt like standing inside a multi-coloured disco ball.

“Dear heart,” Carolyn called from the back of the cabin, “I did say not to use *all* the lights, didn’t I?”

“Oh, but I didn’t! There was one strand that wouldn’t turn on, no matter what I did.”

“Thank heavens for small favours,” Douglas murmured.

Martin nodded slightly. His hat jingled loudly.

“For the love of—“

“Bankruptcy, gentlemen,” Carolyn called out, and Martin smashed the hat back on his head.

“Now for the best part!” Arthur walked over to the VCR that they kept mostly for show, since it was mostly broken. He pushed a button and picked up a large microphone that Martin had never seen before. Music began playing, and then—

“I’ll have a bluuuuuuue Christmas without youuuuuuu”

Arthur’s voice was like an air raid siren, reverberating in the canon.

“SHUT THAT OFF” yelled three feebler voices in response.

“Aw, Mum,” boomed as from the top of Mount Sinai.

Douglas flicked a switch, there was a screech of feedback, and then merciful silence.

Just then, someone stuck their head in the open door. “Hallo? Should we all just come up here?”

“Welcome, welcome,” said Carolyn, pushing her way past all the men in her way. “So sorry we weren’t there to meet you! Can you all make it up the steps?”

“Oh look, mummy! It’s Santa!” A small child barreled down the aisle and ran smack into Arthur’s legs.

“Ho ho ho! Hello little boy!” Arthur lifted the child high into the air—well, as high as the cabin ceiling allowed.

“Santa, Santa!”

“We were so excited to see this holiday flight! Just the thing for an unusual family get-together!” the mum said to Carolyn. More people were climbing aboard behind her, all of them smiling and laughing and a few singing “Blue Christmas.”

“Well,” said Martin, bell jingling madly as he looked over at his co-pilot, “this might not be the worst flight MJN has ever flown.”

Douglas nodded and jingled in agreement.


End file.
